


Lose Yourself

by Lara_Boger



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Gymnastics, Hurt Kimberly, Kimberly Hurt!, gym fic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Boger/pseuds/Lara_Boger
Summary: Após um acidente nos treinos, Kimberly foi obrigada a encerrar prematuramente sua carreira de ginasta, mas ela não consegue aceitar o fato de que tudo pelo qual lutara ter sido em vão.





	Lose Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Os personagens de Power Rangers não me pertencem. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.
> 
> Publicado originalmente no fanfiction.net em 16/06/2012

**Lose Yourself**

Noite, 23 horas.

O carro prata dirigido pela garota ruiva parou em frente a um ginásio. Ignorando que, pelo horário ele já estivesse fechado e a maioria de suas luzes apagadas, ela saiu do veículo e seguiu a passos firmes até uma entrada nos fundos. Sorriu para si mesma ao testar na fechadura e ter sucesso com as chaves que retirara do bolso. Ainda era fácil entrar ali de madrugada.

Tateando no escuro, deixou-se guiar pela escassa luz da rua até o interruptor mais próximo, encontrando-o sem demora. A lâmpada acionada iluminou o longo corredor ao qual tanto se acostumara a percorrer. Foram anos nos quais teve aquele local como o seu destino, como o centro de sua vida... um tempo que infelizmente diziam ter terminado.

Kimberly ainda não conseguia acreditar no que havia acontecido, no que sua vida se tornara. Naquela maldita queda das barras assimétricas, naquele maldito ferimento... nos médicos dizendo que não havia mais jeito, que ela não poderia mais competir porque sua coluna não poderia mais suportar o ritmo dos treinamentos...

Dedicara sua vida toda à ginástica. Abrira mão de tudo para seguir aquele caminho... e agora? O que ganhara?

O fim de todos os sonhos, o fim de todo o sentido. Uma coleção de medalhas que fazia jus ao seu esforço e que agora lhe parecia tão insignificante diante de tudo que perdera em nome daquilo: sonhos, amores, histórias... a falta era imensa.

Não, não podia aceitar.

Aquilo não podia acabar assim. Não podia ter jogado aquele jogo para perder tudo no final. Provaria a todos que estavam errados.

Ela era Kimberly Hart. A melhor ginasta americana dos últimos anos. Uma das únicas daquele país capazes de competir com as estrelas das maiores potências do esporte.

Não estava acabado. Aquele ferimento não teria a última palavra sobre seu destino.

Foi com esse pensamento tocou em três botões do interruptor que havia no fim do longo corredor. Iluminação fraca, mas o suficiente para o que precisava. O bastante para iluminar o aparelho a sua frente.

A trave de equilíbrio. Aquele que sempre fora o seu forte, no qual obtinha suas melhores notas. O aparelho das rainhas, diziam os admiradores e os comentaristas daquele esporte. O seu aparelho.

Um toque no aparelho como de costume. Um leve afago para que seu tato pudesse sentir e suprir a falta que aquilo lhe fizera depois daqueles dias de hospital e de repouso. Falta aquela que supriria dali por diante, iniciando novamente o seu caminho de volta ao jogo.

Sabia que não seria fácil, mas tinha de fazer. Não podia deixar que lhe tomassem tudo. Não deixaria que ninguém tirasse de si o único sentido para sua vida.

Subiu no aparelho, sentindo seu equilíbrio oscilar logo na primeira tentativa. Falta de costume, disse para si mesma lembrando que alguns dias fora do treinamento eram capazes de provocar efeitos como aquele. Tempo perdido, mas que iria recuperar.

Levantando a perna, tentou executar uma pirueta simples, mas sentiu o pé escorregar e o impacto no chão. Uma queda em um movimento simples. Uma dedução gigantesca caso estivessem competindo.

Voltou ao aparelho, respirando fundo. Caminhou sobre ele com os mesmos passos cuidadosos com os quais fazia habitualmente. Algo que lhe parecia normalmente fácil, mas que naquele momento lhe exigia um pouco mais de esforço. Ganhara peso, deixara de treinar por semanas. Não podia esperar que fosse simples. Aliás, simplicidade não existia. Sua facilidade era conquistada a duras penas. Não seria diferente dessa vez.

Novamente levantou a perna, executando a pirueta, girando sobre o aparelho. Oscilou no equilíbrio, mas conseguiu manter-se de pé. Poucas deduções, caso estivesse sendo julgada. Melhor assim.

Sentindo-se um pouco mais disposta com aquela pequena vitória, resolveu tentar outra coisa. Um salto igualmente simples. Um dos mais simples no código de pontos, mas que não se mostrava mais tão simples assim.

Gemeu ao cair da trave, porém não demorou a se levantar e a voltar ao aparelho. Rápida e temerosa, como se por acaso seu desempenho estivesse sendo avaliado, como se poucos segundos além do necessário pudesse resultar em palavras rudes de seu treinador.

 _\- Vamos, vamos..._ \- disse baixinho para si mesma. Precisava fazer aquilo e por fim o fez. Não com a mesma facilidade dos bons tempos, mas por hora era o bastante para se contentar.

Era hora de evoluir: acrobacias. Algo igualmente simples. Não poderia querer voltar ao topo no primeiro dia.

Fechando os olhos, respirou fundo tentando reunir toda a concentração que podia.

O contato com o chão foi o seu resultado. A volta rápida ao aparelho foi a sua resposta. Um ciclo que parecia ser infinito.

 _"Vamos, Kimberly. Você precisa fazer isso."_ pensava, incessantemente a cada queda. Não ousava contar quantas eram. Não poderia. Isso seria um atestado de fracasso e ela não podia fracassar. Apenas se levantava. Apenas tentava de novo. Ela tinha de ser persistente, tinha de fazer aquilo. Cinco, dez, quinze vezes. O quanto fosse preciso.

Suas tentativas eram cada vez mais insistentes e até desesperadas a medida em que a sensação de fracasso lhe parecia inevitável. O som da queda do corpo no colchão produzia um barulho mecânico aos quais seus ouvidos se acostumaram de uma forma macabra.

Mais do que rotineira luta pela perfeição. Aquela era a luta pela sobrevivência.

Com desgosto, ela sentiu novamente seu pé escorregar no aparelho, fazendo com que caísse novamente, as costas batendo no chão com força, fazendo com que apertasse os dentes ao impacto. Seguindo a ordem natural das coisas, Kimberly tentou levantar-se para uma nova tentativa, mas sentiu dor. Muita dor.

Parou onde estava, respirando fundo, decidida a tentar de novo. Gemeu, insistindo novamente, tentando sentar-se e quase gritando ao sentir novamente aquela dor, e diante disso não demorou a perceber do que se tratava. Sentiu os olhos rasos de lágrimas das quais não conseguia mais conter.

Todos estavam certos. Aquele era o fim de todos os sonhos e planos. O fim de tudo pelo qual lutara durante tanto tempo e pelo qual sacrificara tudo que tinha.

Por aquilo havia aberto mão dos estudos, de uma vida normal, dos amigos e do amor do rapaz do qual tinha certeza ser o cara certo em prol de um sonho que agora lhe escorria pelas mãos sem nenhuma chance de ser retomado. Havia magoado essas pessoas por um pretexto vazio. Havia perdido tudo, absolutamente tudo. A promessa de uma vida inteira se perdera sem que ao menos pudesse fazer algo diferente, lutar contra aquilo. Ela correra atrás de uma ilusão, magoara e passara por cima de outros, deixara que a vaidade tomasse conta de si ... talvez aquele fosse o seu castigo.

Por mais que não quisesse pensar, foi impossível controlar o impulso. Junto com a dor intensa, os pensamentos lhe vinham a mente de forma veloz, com todos os questionamentos que queria adiar.

E agora? O que faria?

Precisava começar do zero, voltar para a situação onde seria somente mais uma no meio da multidão, sem nenhuma qualidade em especial. Teria de percorrer o caminho todo novamente e Kimberly não sabia se teria disposição para uma nova luta. Não sabia o que fazer, para onde voltar suas forças nem sequer para onde ir. Não queria ter de fazer tudo de novo. Ter de começar do zero para no fim descobrir que não poderia ter tudo.

Ela queria a vida de antes, as pessoas de antes, mas sabia que não seria possível. Todos já haviam seguido suas próprias vidas sem a sua presença e diante disso não poderia reivindicar nada, não teria o menor direito não importando que se tratasse de sua melhor amiga ou de seu ex namorado. Não poderia voltar no tempo e consertar seus erros. Não poderia mais mudar o rumo das coisas. Estava sozinha por suas próprias escolhas. E agora, a grande ginasta de outrora agonizava em um ginásio vazio, tão vazio quanto sua própria vida se tornara.

Sem ter conseguido se levantar de sua última queda, permaneceu deitada ali, olhando para o teto e chorando incontrolavelmente, tanto pela dor quanto pelo que aquilo significava. Não sabia se conseguiria reconstruir sua vida sem tudo aquilo que a fizera chegar ali. Como seria ter uma vida dita normal após ter chegado ao topo? Como poderia construir outra vida se aquela não seria a vida que desejava?

Infelizmente, fosse como fosse essa era uma pergunta ao qual teria de responder sozinha. Não havia mais nenhuma forma de escolha. E teria uma longa noite de reflexão pela frente até que o dia amanhecesse e alguém lhe encontrasse e lhe socorresse. Uma noite inteira diante de todas as consequências de seus atos. Uma noite inteira frente aos seus piores pesadelos.

**Fim**


End file.
